Harry Potter - Brothers of the Mind
by JasonCoy
Summary: Im new at this, Harry Potter has an imaginary friend of sorts, no one knows except Hermione, Yes it may sound like a crap plot, hey maybe it is, i wanted to explore what it would be like if the scar wasnt the only injury caused by the killing curse. Rated M for eventual lemon
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter wasn't an ordinary boy, for one thing, he liked to do his homework, for another he wanted to be back at school, the most peculiar thing about him though was that he was a wizard and the thing that separated him from everything else was that he was never alone.

Jason Coy wasn't like an imaginary friend; he was more of a protector than anything. He had been beside Harry for as long as he could remember cheering him up with terrible jokes and his ridiculous antics and helping him fight his battles, only one person knew of his existence and that person was Hermione Granger.

Harry remembered vividly how they had become friends, it was in his first year, after quirrel had ran into the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, yelling for all of them to hear how there was a troll in the school dungeons before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

It was complete pandemonium, students screamed and ran for the doors, in all the chaos Jason had to shout in Harry's ear that the "know it all girl" that always argued with the Weasley boy was down there crying because he had told her she didn't belong in Hogwarts.

"Think we should tell someone" Asked Jason

"There's no time" harry shouted back, glad that no one took any notice of him talking to thin air.

They pelted out of the great hall, hidden amongst the panicking students he ran down into the dungeons, he heard a scream and ran right into the girl's bathroom the troll with its club raised was standing over Hermione who was shivering in fear. Harry slid his wand out of his sleeve without thinking; he pointed it at the trolls club and cried, "Wingardium leviosa!"

He was panicking, he didn't expect it to work, but he was surprised when the club lifted into the air, along with a very surprised mountain troll, he swung his wand to the side, the troll flew through the air, and collided with the wall with a sickening crunch, he raised his wand again, and flicked it upward, sending it into the ceiling. He released the spell and the troll dropped onto the floor in a bloody heap.

Harry ran over to Hermione and helped her up she stared at him wide eyed, and then her eyes looked behind him to the troll, which had stumbled upright and was lumbering towards them. Blood covered its head and its teeth were bared it was gathering speed and harry had dropped his wand when he ran to Hermione.

"JASON" cried harry trying to turn and shield Hermione from the troll.

Jason walked up to the troll and held up his arm, the troll faltered, then collapsed to its knees, Jason twisted his arm and pulled it back sharply, there was a cracking noise followed by a spray of blood as the trolls heart left its body. Hermione screamed and harry wrapped his arms around her, he buried his head into her neck, even in the situation he caught her scent, it was a lovely mix of books and strawberries.

He didn't know how long he stood there inhaling her scent, but he was distracted when the Hogwarts teachers ran in, they looked at the scene, the wall was half destroyed, the ceiling cracked, there was blood everywhere, then they looked at harry and Hermione, next to the corpse of a mountain troll with its heart outside its body.

They were taken immediately to the hospital wing, where the matron Madame Pomfery fussed over them and told them to stay the night, it was late, so harry and Hermione changed into gowns and climbed into their beds.

Halfway through the night Hermione was awoken to whispering.

"Jason?" whispered harry

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I keep having the dream"

Hermione kept her breathing shallow, who was this Jason?

"I hear them dying Jason" whispered harry.

There was no noise in the hospital wing.

"What should I think about?"

Hermione slid out of her bed slowly.

"Hermione?" What about her?"

She faltered then walked slowly to the curtains surrounding Harry's bed.

"Yeah I like her, but nothing could ever come of it, you know that"

She peeked through a gap.

Harry was sitting upright in his bed, looking at somebody who wasn't there and what did he mean? He liked her? In what way?

She heard footsteps and looked behind her, a shadow passed the gap under the door then the footsteps faded away. She looked back to see a piercing green eye staring at her.

She almost screamed but a hand covered her mouth, he dragged her behind the curtains and pushed her onto the bed.

"Sorry" she whispered frantically "but I heard you talking and I-"he cut her off with a look.

"Whose Jason?" she asked timidly, she shivered in fear.

"You're scaring her mate" Jason said softly pointing at his wand which was in his hand, he took a step back and put his wand away.

"Sorry" he said quietly "it's hard to explain" he added seeing the question in her eyes, along with a fiery intelligence.

"you can tell me" she said, he paused for a second, then harry found himself opening up, he told her how Jason was the only reason he remained sane, how he had ran away from the Durselys to live in Hogwarts for the few weeks before term, how he hated the way everyone looked at him because of his history with he who must not be named.

In turn Hermione had told him how everyone doubted her because she was muggle born, how she found solace in books, how people made fun of her because of her teeth and hair, how she was doubting that she did belong here.

"you do belong here" harry said putting a hand on shoulder, she looked at his hand, then leaned forward tentively, the kiss was slow and tender their hearts sped up, they broke apart and smiled, before kissing again this time with more passion, Harry's arms wrapped around her. He pushed her back onto the bed.

"watch out" said Jason, amusement evident in his tone, harry broke off the kiss, and they heard footsteps, Hermione quickly ran to her own bed before the door opened and Albus Dumbledore looked around for a few seconds, harry watched and he could have sworn that his eyes rested on Jason for a second. Then he was gone.

They didn't kiss again that night, but they awoke in the morning to professor McGonagall.

"I have thought about what I should do with you two, there will not be a single mention of this to anyone, do you understand me?" she said, Harry fought to keep a straight face as Jason stood next to her and stared at harry in the same strict manner with his hands behind his back.

"I will be awarding 20 points to Gryffindor" Hermione smiled slightly

"And 30 points to Slytherin" Harry only nodded his head, still forcing himself to stay straight faced as Jason stared at harry severely.

"I expect you two to keep out of trouble from now on" she said sternly, Jason looked at Harry and wagged his finger smirking, harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Brothers of the Mind

Harry sat quietly on the train, he observed the scenery passing outside the window, not really taking any of it in, he was lost in thought, Jason was opposite him, watching him, a concerned expression on his face, they had recently found out that a mass murderer named Sirius black was after him, there was also the issue of Harry's magic.

Harry had lately been struggling to contain his magic, the latest incident had involved him inflating his aunt marge to the size of a hippo, not that she needed much help, Harry was worried too, but he hid it well.

"Why do you look at me with such concern?" harry asked, looking at Jason, who quickly replaced his frown with a cheeky grin.

"I'm worried about you, your vitality has been drained from you" he joked, quoting one of their favourite muggle films.

"I swear if you make a joke about me 'noshing on Hermione's muffins' I will break your arm"

just then the door opened and the topic of their discussion, Hermione Granger appeared, instantly harry knew something was wrong, Hermione was almost as adept at hiding her emotions as harry, but there were tears in her eyes, he held his arms open and she ran forward into his embrace, she cried softly, as harry rubbed her back.

"Uh oh Harry" Jason said "I think she missed your nosh-"

"Shut up" harry said quickly looking at his girlfriend.

Hermione knew who he was talking to, she didn't know whether harry was insane or there really was someone there. She didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was curl up in Harry's arms, she tried to stop herself from sobbing but she just couldn't.

His heart ached when she cried, he kissed away her tears and was about to ask her what was wrong, when the source of her emotional turmoil appeared, Ron Weasley followed by his two friends Dean and Seamus. They looked in at the compartment.

"Here with all your friends are you" spat Ron, Harry had thought that saving his sister from an 80ft basilisk would have stopped some of the bad feelings between them, but it had only worsened, Ron despised Harry and everything about him, which included his relationship with Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

"What did he do?" he asked Hermione softly, she simply faced outside the window, tears still trickling down her beautiful cheeks. Harry stood up slowly.

"I told her that she isn't a true Gryffindor" ran stated "you're a Slytherin your dark".

"And your ginger, so that must mean you have no soul?" harry said, feeling his wand that was attached to a release system on his wrist, he pushed down the volcano of anger that was boiling inside him.

"Ron, I have never hurt Hermione and I never will, you think just because I'm in Slytherin I must be evil?" harry said calmly as the volcano tried to erupt.

"My dad works at the ministry, he told me that you attacked your aunt" Ron said, he had arm behind his back, they all did.

"That was an accident" harry said.

"It was pretty funny though" Jason said, standing up and walking over to the trio "I think their thinking of attacking you harry" he added, harry nodded to show that he had heard.

"is there a problem here?" asked a cool voice behind them, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle walked into the compartment sitting next to harry and Hermione.

"None that involve you Malfoy" Ron said, "I heard your father is getting pretty cosy with fudge"

"I am not my father Weasley" Draco growled " now I think you should leav.." the train jolted and screeched to a halt, they were all thrown forward, except for Jason who just stood still.

Ron and his cronies disappeared, a cold feeling was seeping into harry, the volcano that had been burning a hole in Harry's stomach began to cool and solidify, harry sank to the floor and Jason dropped to his knees.

"Harry?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time, Jason fell sideways and closed his eyes, harry reached out to him but a figure appeared in the doorway, draped in a black cloak which ended in tatters ten inches from the floor, he looked up and saw a dead, decayed hand reaching towards him, a screaming sound sounded in his ears, he began to panic, the compartment seemed to be condensing, trapping him, harry started to shake and the windows rattled in their holdings.

The world was fading away, he couldn't breathe, he was going to suffocate, his eyes fluttered closed and then he was being shaken awake by a man dressed in ragged robes who was holding a very crumpled wrapper, he looked at it confused.

"Here eat this" he said, his voice gentle "it will help",

"Who screamed?" he asked as he took the wrapper from the man.

"Nobody screamed harry, you just collapsed when that thing tried to grab you" said Draco.

Harry unwrapped the paper and realised it was a chocolate bar, he took a tentative bite and warmth flooded through him, he looked around, Draco and Hermione were standing behind the man, worried looks on their faces, he clambered upright, helped into a seat by the man who introduced himself as Remus Lupin.

"don't worry, they won't come back" he said, looking at the fearful expression on Harry's face "now I need to have a word with the driver, I for one would like to get to Hogwarts sooner rather than later" with that he left followed by Draco, as they went to find the train driver.

Hermione looked at harry, shocked to see his usually composed composure replaced by panic, he was breathing heavily, eyes scanning the room, his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned "they're not coming back, its ok"

Harry looked at her, fear evident in his piercing green eyes.

"Jason's gone" he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't written anything in a long time, so please forgive any errors in grammar and such, Jason Coy is my own character, I use him for pretty much everything, please review and tell me what I can do to make this better, I don't mind negative feedback as long as I can learn from it and make my work better. I really want to know what people think of this story.

JC

"Dementors, what next?!" complained Madame Pomfrey, she performed several spells on Harry and told him to have some chocolate, when he informed her that he was given some by Professor Lupin, she nodded approvingly.

"At least we have a Defence against the dark arts teacher who knows his stuff" she said and let him leave the room, as he left he ran into Hermione who was tucking something under her shirt.

"What's that?" he asked, but Hermione swiftly changed the subject.

"has he come back?" she asked but received her answer when Harry's face dropped further, he shook his head dejectedly, never before had he felt so alone, so _vulnerable_ it made him angry, he wanted to lash out, to hurt, to try and control whatever he could.

"Harry?" Hermione said, squeezing his arm, he stopped, there were thin cracks on the floor, spreading out like a spider web from his feet, he took a breath, then another, and then kissed Hermione, he felt the anger cool inside him.

They arrived late to the feast, passing the sorting hat as they walked through the large oak doors, this was where they had to separate, Hermione went to the right to sit with the Gryffindors, as far away from Ron as possible, but Ron seemed to be focused on Harry.

"Oi, Potter, did you actually faint?" Ron yelled, acquiring the attention of the entire hall "I thought you were supposed to be tough?"

Harry paused, the volcano inside him was heating up.

"Did they scare you that much" he laughed.

"Shut up Ron" Harry was surprised to hear Hermione's voice, she had stood up, and her fists were clenched.

"you do not tell me what to do you pathetic little…" whatever Ron was about to call Hermione was cut off when Harry sent Ron soaring backwards, Ron hit the floor and rolled his head hit the marble floor with a crunch and he skidded to a halt thirty metres from where he had been three seconds ago.

Harry blinked; he hadn't killed him had he? but a moan of pain answered that question for him, the entire school looked at him, he hadn't taken out his wand, he had simply raised his arm, the teachers stared at him in shock.

"Mr Potter" said a quiet voice behind him; Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder "if you would please accompany me to my office, Mr Thomas, if you would be so kind as to take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing"

Harry felt numb, he couldn't be expelled, he couldn't go back to the Dursleys, he couldn't leave Hermione, he followed behind the headmaster, not registering where he was going or how long it took him to get there, he just suddenly noticed he was in Dumbledore's office and the aged headmaster was watching him intently.

"Do you understand what you just did Harry?" he asked,

"What do you mean sir?" Harry responded blankly.

"When you sent Mr Weasley across the great hall" Dumbledore said "what were you thinking at that time?"

Harry shrugged "I wanted him to stop, he had no right to insult Hermione, he can insult me all he likes, but not her"

The headmaster interlocked his fingers together and considered Harry for a moment, Harry got the impression that he was trying to figure out the best way to phrase something.

"let me be blunt" he said eventually " when you were sorted into Slytherin I was worried, I had fears that you would become like Voldermort, that you would become some kind of dark wizard, it just goes to show that even at my age I make mistakes"

"Do you trust me?" Dumbledore asked, Harry frowned, that was an odd question, of course Harry trusted him, he had done so much for Harry, let Harry stay at Hogwarts for a year, given harry his first broom, saved his life on several occasions.

"Yes sir" he said "with my life" he added as an afterthought.

"I do not want your life Harry" Dumbledore said "if you trust me, why haven't you told me about your friend?"

Harry gaped, how he could know, Hermione was the only one who knew and she had made a promise not to tell anyone, he closed his mouth and just stared at Dumbledore.

"It seems that when Voldermort tried to kill you, he left something behind, that is why you are such a powerful wizard, which is why you can speak to snakes, he gave you some of his magical energy"

Harry frowned "so how does Jason fit into this?" he asked.

"well I don't know the exact reasons behind what has happened to you, but it seems that Jason embodies the extra magic in you, without him you would most likely have caused yourself or others around you a great deal of harm"

"But he's gone" Harry said sullenly "he disappeared because of the dementor"

Harry was shocked to see Dumbledore was smiling over his shoulder, he turned to be see Jason fading slowly into view, he looked at Harry, then at Dumbledore, then at his hands.

There was a tense moment, then Jason looked up from his hands.

"I'm back bitches" he laughed and wrapped Harry in a bear hug.

"Language Mr Coy" the headmaster smiled and they both turned to him.

"As I said to Harry, Jason is an embodiment of magical energy, I long ago cast a spell on myself to see the aura of energy, I typically used it to find traps, but it seems it has another effect"

"See I told you, you weren't a nutcase" laughed Jason.

"Now I must warn you, dementors feed of magical energy, so I need you to stay away from them"

He handed a slip of paper to Harry, on it written in an elegant scrawl was _Magical auras revealed by James Anton_ he looked up before realising what it was for.

"I thought you might like to introduce Jason to Hermione" the headmaster smiled and stood up, he escorted Harry to the staircase.

"Oh and by the way, you will have a detention on Friday" Dumbledore said "Hagrid needs some help with a herd of Hippogriffs"

"Wait detention?" asked Jason, turning to Harry "did you beat up weasel? Please tell me you did".

Harry explained what had happened and Jason laughed and slapped him on the back they stepped on the stairs and they began to rotate.

"Now I can't allow that sort of behaviour boys, attacking a student is wrong" Dumbledore said and just before he was lost from sight "even if the little shit deserved it"

It took a very long time for Harry and Jason to stop laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was rent with a loud crack as the boulder in front of Harry disintegrated into fist sized chunks of stone, Harry lashed out again and a tree trunk splintered, rolls of anger and fury were rippling of him like waves in a storm, eventually Harry fell to his knees and rolled onto the ground, he panted.

"finished?" asked Jason who simply stood there wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans, he pretended to brush stone dust of his shoulder, he knelt down next to the shivering form of Harry Potter, placing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"just about" croaked Harry trying a weak chuckle but dissolving into a fit of coughing, he had barely managed it, as he was walking back to the Slytherin common room, the undulating convulsing feeling as his magic coiled inside of him, he faltered and then he and Jason looked at each other, they both broke out into a sprint, heading straight for the forbidden forest, Draco had looked after Harry confused.

This had been the third time this month and it worried Harry a great deal, Jason seemed to be making the most of it, nicknaming him the hulk, for it seemed that it was influenced by his mood.

"Why is this happening to me?" Harry whispered, he tasted blood, he brought a hand up to his nose, where a trickle of blood was dripping, it dripped onto his palm, he looked at Jason with a scared look, he stood up, brushing the dirt off his robes, they walked slowly back to the castle.

"Talk to Dumbledore" said Jason, walking backwards and looking at Harry in his dishevelled state, his robes were torn, caked in mud and there was blood trickling down his nose.

"I can handle it" said Harry, Jason sighed frustrated.

"no you can't" Jason said and they stopped walking, "please Harry" Harry bowed his head, Jason had been there for him all these years, he had protected Harry, cared for him, he was the only reason Harry was here today, he always had something to say, always something to contribute, always there for him and he never begged.

"Very well" conceded Harry.

The stone gargoyles stood there resolutely as Harry hit his first road block, what was the password?, he tried everything he could think of, exasperated he tried kicking it, but that resulted in him hopping on one foot whilst Jason howled in laughter.

"For fuck sake, I need some help!" he shouted at the gargoyles, the effect was instantaneous, they sprang apart, and the staircase leading up to the headmaster's office was revealed.

"Was the password help?" Harry asked Jason confused, he shrugged "either that or for fuck sake" he said and they reached the door, he was just about to knock when he heard a voice shouting. "I'm telling you headmaster, the man is dangerous, never mind the fact that he's a werewolf, you know he was best friends with black, he could be helping him into the castle!"

"You forget that he was also best friends with potter, so I doubt very much that he has any intentions of harming Harry" came the headmaster's calm voice "now I must ask you to leave"

Before Harry could react the door swung open and professor Snape almost collided with him, he looked surprised for a few seconds before he sneered and strode past him.

"see ya slime ball" called Jason.

Dumbledore looked up, he steeped his fingers and looked at Harry over them "Mr potter, how can I help you two"

Harry walked forward, he looked at Fawkes the phoenix for a few seconds before looking back at Dumbledore who was taking in his appearance, worry crossed his face he stood up and walked round to Harry, he guided him to a chair and sat him down.

"What on earth happened?" he asked conjuring a cloth for Harry to wipe away the blood.

"I don't know how to say what happened" said Harry attempting a shaky laugh, Jason however decided to step in "Basically for the past few months Harry keeps having these magical spikes that he can't control, at first I thought he was just having tantrums because of his lack of muffin noshing but tonight it got worse" Jason said, Harry smiled slightly but Dumbledore looked flummoxed, luckily it wasn't the reference of muffin noshing.

"hmmm, I have a few ideas, but give me a few days to come up with something conclusive, as for these "peaks" I think you should take some magic suppressant potion" he said and searched his cupboards for a few minutes before finding it. "Don't worry, it won't affect Jason, but it does mean that you won't be able to perform spells like you are used to".

Harry drank from the vial and shuddered, it had a vile taste, like liquorice, and he slumped slightly in his chair. "Now, I must ask you to return to your common room, you don't have to go to all you classes tomorrow as the potion will make you significantly weaker, if you feel like you're about to pass out, go straight to the Infirmary".

Harry nodded drowsily, he stood up and Jason slipped his arm around his shoulder Dumbledore threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Semloh manor" he specified and inclining his head to Harry left swiftly.

"Come on buddy" Jason cooed "let's get you to bed"

"I bet you say that to a lot of guys" Harry slurred, he allowed Jason to half carry him to the Slytherin common room, it would have looked very odd if anyone had saw them, Harry went straight into his dormitory collapsed on his bed and fell promptly asleep.

He awoke feeling like he had run a marathon and got a surprise when he saw it wasn't Draco or Blaise shaking him awake but Hermione her bushy brown hair framing her beautiful face, he frowned.

"how did you get in here?" he asked groaning as he sat up, noting that he still looked like he just had a fist fight with a troll.

"Draco snuck me in, what happened?" she sat there quietly as he retold the previous night's events, he got up and stretched….then fell, caught just in time by Hermione, who quickly started to topple as well, they landed on the ground as Harry tried to stop them from falling with magic, it didn't work and they landed in an awkward position, harry had at least managed to pivot in mid-air so he wouldn't land on Hermione, however she instead fell onto Harry kneeling over him, which of course is when Jason decided to fade into view.

"interrupting am i?" he grinned "quite feisty aren't you Hermione" who shot him a look that made him smile even more, it had taken Harry only a short amount of time to learn the spell that revealed magical auras to an individual and when he performed it on Hermione, Jason made sure that she would never forget it, by jumping out on her from inside a suit of armour, which made her shriek in surprise.

Harry laughed, and reached down to squeeze her ass, " just the way I like it" she slapped him on the arm and climbed to her feet, Jason walked forward and pulled Harry up, he wobbled for a second then stood up straight.

"You need a shower" stated Hermione "you stink" Jason laughed and winked at Harry, he sighed then stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "what are you doing?" she asked, and Harry smiled.

"I think you know" he smiled, and led her into the bathroom, Jason laughed and faded from view, Hermione hated the thought of him watching, Harry kissed her on the lips, and closed the door behind him.

_The lemon will be in the next chapter, please review, I always strive to be the best that I can, and if I can improve anything (which will be pretty much everything) please tell me how._

_JC_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I've been gone for a while, I'd like to say I've been busy and I've couldn't find the time but that's a lie, I plain forgot, then someone followed Brothers of the Mind and it got my creativity flowing, when I was writing this last, I was much younger and as a result much more, how should I say "excitable", so there isn't going to be a Lemon in this chapter, however if the audience would like one, then please let me know.

Inferius1957 made a very valid point which I chose to ignore and that is Harry and Hermione's ages, since they are both 13-14 ish it's a bit too young for them to be doing stuff, well at least it below the socially acceptable age, therefore there isn't going to be actual intercourse, I'm not too sure on what the law is for petting and such if someone would tell me ill make up my mind from there.

Ok that's enough from me,

Chapter 5

The shower turned out to be uneventful, mostly because Harry simply passed out before even getting out of his pyjamas, he woke up to find himself in bed again, with a note on his bedside table.

"Harry,

Jason told me about the potion and its side effects, I already read about the Magic Suppressant potion in Magical Maladies and Mysteries, it was used before the introduction of dementors in magical prisons, the stronger your magical ability the harder it hits, seeing you collapse like that scared me, so I'm going to get Draco to talk to Madame Promfrey about it, since I'm not supposed to be in the Slytherin dormitory.

Speak to you after lessons finish,

Hermione x

P.S – Shame about the shower...

Harry groaned, his head was pounding, the last time he had felt like this was when him, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stole some of Snape's Fire whisky, Jason faded from nothing and laughed at Harrys piteous expression.

"aww poor baby" he crooned as he felt Harry's forehead, Harry swatted his hand away and rolled out of bed, the Slytherin dormitory spun violently for a few seconds before it steadied.

"How long have I been out?" harry croaked as he poured out a glass of cold water from the pitcher next to the window, it wasn't an actual window, they were far too deep underground, obviously it was magical.

"A few hours" Jason answered hopping onto Harry's bed and picking up the note, Harry noticed that Jason seemed to be struggling to lift the thin piece of parchment.

"You ok?" Harry asked, Jason looked up and shrugged, letting the note fall back to Harry's pillow, Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a set of robes.

"Your going to lessons?" Jason asked incredulously, as harry changed out of his clothes.

"Ill try, I'm going to have lunch first to build up my strength for Flitwicks lesson I'll see how I feel from there" Harry said as he picked up his wand and pointed it at himself.

"Scourgify"

Usually when he or Draco were too dirty or if they woke up late for lessons they would use the spell to quickly rid themselves of any grime, sweat and once in Harry's case Basilisk blood. It usually took him one or maybe two goes before he was clean; several goes for Draco depending on how bad he was covered

with mud after winter training sessions.

Harry took almost a dozen tries before he was presentable enough to leave the dormitory, Jason watched all this with a silent contemplation.

The journey to the great hall seemed much longer than usual and when finally, they could hear the sound of shouting and laughter coming from hundreds of students eating lunch Harry was winded.

He entered the great hall to loud raucous laughter from the Gryffindor table, it died down as he entered and instantly he knew that he had been the butt of the joke, not that he cared he always was, they never had any fresh material he had pretty much every insult memorised.

Jason would always stand beside Harry at these moments, returning each insult with a comeback of his own, these took the sting out of each jibe and helped harry keep a positive outlook.

"Hey Potter! you belong in a Zoo!"

"Well at least I can say hello to your mum Finnegan"

"Hey Potter! How does it feel to have no parents?"

"I don't know Dean how does it feel to have no brain?"

"Hey Potter! You have an Imaginary Friend?"

That made him pause, he turned to see Ron Weasley jeering at him.

"What are you jabbering on about Weasley?"

"Neville said he saw you talking to yourself last night outside Dumbledore's office" Ron scoffed, a crowd of Gryffindor's laughing behind him, Harry spotted Neville in the back looking ashamed, they were quite good friends but the boy was easily manipulated even by morons like Ron.

Harry nodded at Neville with a small smile to show no hard feelings and looked at Ron, he had to handle things delicately, the best way to do that would be to take the spotlight of him and onto someone else.

"Well at least its better than having an imaginary girlfriend Ron" Harry replied, there was a loud oooh from the crowd that was gathering.

"She isn't imaginary potter, she just doesn't go to this school" Ron snapped, his ears turning furiously red, Harry forced a laugh.

"Sure Ron Sure, when you have actual proof talk to me, otherwise I'm going to be over here waiting for self spelling wands to fall from the sky" with that Harry turned and began walking towards the Slytherin house table, there was a lot of laughter from the Slytherin and even some Gryffindor's.

"I have a girlfriend potter, unlike you, at least I date within my own kind"

"What she's a dumbass too?" Harry retorted not looking behind him "your perfect for each other then."

WHAM

Ron had grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, his fist connecting with Harry's chin… Hard, Harry stumbled back and fell, his head cracking of the table, stars flashed and suddenly everything went dark…

The forest was dark, branches whipped at him like angry snakes, a voice becoming louder and louder, a cold cruel laugh, a roar of rage, the crash of thunder, the pain… the pain that was splitting his head in two…

Suddenly he was in a clearing, he collapsed and looked forward, Voldemort stood, his face unfocused, his arm around Jason's neck, Harry's wand against his temple.

As if in slow motion, the thing that was Voldemort moved his lips, although no sound escaped, and Jason's head blew apart in a haze of green light.

"NOO!" Harry fell off the bed, writhing out of the sheets and looking around, his breath was coming in short ragged gasps, he swayed and fell back, knocking the bedside table over.

"What on earth!" came a women's voice, Harry whirled and the sound of glass shattering and then a loud authoritative voice yelled.

"HARRY POTTER CALM DOWN AT ONCE" Dumbledore was there and like that the dam broke, the fear and anger that had worked itself into a storm within him died instantly, to be replaced by sorrow and pain.

His head was throbbing and he felt like he had just lost his parents, only a thousand times worse, hands helped him up and onto the bed he looked up to see Albus Dumbledore settling himself into a chair.

Madame Pomfrey fussed over him for a few minutes and cleaned up the mess then at a word from the headmaster she left.

It was a tense moment, Dumbledore broke it.

"What happened harry?" his tone was soft and caring, like a father consoling a child over a scrapped knee, Harry was shaking, casting his eyes around looking for Jason.

"Voldemort... killed Jason" Harry choked, his breathing still ragged and painful, Dumbledore frowned and reached into his cloak and withdrew his wand, he placed it against Harry's temple and murmured a string of words.

Jason reappeared, he looked pale and slightly transparent but the more Dumbledore spoke the more solid he became until finally Dumbledore relaxed, his eyes grave.

Jason looked at his hands and ran them over his head.

"That was fucked up" he stated.

"Language" Dumbledore remarked absently his eyes unfocused and his mind elsewhere, Harry could have sobbed with relief but held back Jason wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked as he and Jason shared a quick man hug, Dumbledore looked pensive, he seemed to be finding the best way to describe something.

"Harry, when I told you last night that Voldemort transferred part of his power to you, I foolishly believed it was only a one-way connection, however I fear this is not the case"

"Dream Leglimency is a rare and difficult skill to master, but Lord Voldemort being as able as he was mastered it, the best way of gaining access to a mind is by creating a link to the target, Typically the attacker would enchant an object or item that the victim would be close to when they sleep.

"However since Jason forms a link between the two of you, it seems that when you were knocked out by Mr Weasley..."

"Ron didn't knock me out the table did!" Harry cut in but fell silent at Dumbledore's frown.

"The emotions running through you matched Voldemort's, Anger and fear primarily and when you were rendered unconscious he could gain access to you"

"Starting Immediately, I will be training you to stop these attacks but for the time being it is imperative that when you sleep you must fall asleep happy and calm" Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Jason…

"Otherwise... I may not be able to bring Mr Coy back from the brink of non-existence"

"Fall asleep happy and calm?" Jason echoed "you do realise that harry rarely sleeps without nightmares right?"

"Hmm… is there nothing that keeps him calm when he sleeps?" Dumbledore asked "Potions would make gaining access much easier, this means the Magic Suppressant potion is out by the way… too risky"

"Still here you know" Harry said annoyed.

"Hush I'm not happy with you, getting knocked out by a Carrot Top wannabe"

"Sorry Dumbles the only time Harry had a full night's sleep was when he was either knocked out or …."

Jason looked at Harry then at Dumbledore.

"Are you referring to the time Mr Potter and Miss Granger snuck out of Hogwarts and fell asleep by the lake?"

"Err" harry blushed profusely.

"Yup after he nosh- "

"Oh Shut Up" Harry snapped going scarlet, Dumbledore pondered the question, suddenly he stood up.

"I'll see if I can arrange something, but if I do there will be no... ah ... fraternising, I'm still the headmaster after all."

Harry nodded and strode out of the hospital wing, passing Hermione as she ran in, tears in her eyes, colliding with harry who was just trying to get out of the bed again and knocking him over completely toppling the bedside table yet again.

"Ouch Hermione, when I said I fell head over heels for you this isn't exactly what I meant" Harry wined as he sat up rubbing his elbow.

"Oh Harry!" she half-wailed, throwing her arms around him and almost cracking a rib, Harry hugged her back, burying his nose in her hair, the smell of books, an almost constant scent on her washing over him, calming his nerves.

"I'm fine Mione, seriously just took a bad fall" he said leaning back and kissing her cheek, she stepped backwards.

"Ron's been saying that he knocked you out with one punch" she said.

"Yeah but Weasley also thought he was going to be top in the year in the exams in our first year remember?" Jason laughed, "And then he got beaten by you, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle even Longbottom"

"Neville is really smart you know! Its just he needs more confidence" she replied, holding Harry tight again.

"Yeah we'll need to be having a word with him" Jason growled.

"No we wont" Harry said, "Drop it"

"Fine... but I never get to intimidate anyone, no one can see me apart from Dumbles and Hermione"

Harry started to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe you called him that to his face!" harry chuckled holding his hand up to fist bump Jason.

"I don't even think he noticed and I've been waiting for the right moment since like a week ago" Jason laughed returning the bump.

Later that day, Dumbledore called the three of them, (Well the two of them) to his office.

"This is a key to the rooms behind the portrait of Sylas the Sorcerer on the 2nd floor, this is where you two will be sleeping for the time being"

Hermione frowned "Excuse me Professor?"

"Oh right I forgot to mention that to prevent another attack I need to be as happy and calm as possible when I sleep" Harry said awkwardly.

"And well…Err...um" he fought to find the right words

"And Harry here sleeps best when he's with you because he's in luuurve" Jason said with sing song voice.

"aww harry…" Hermione began, then she punched his arm "Why didn't you say something earlier that is kinda big new you know may…"

"AS I was saying" Dumbledore interrupted, "This room is only for use as sleeping quarters, no hanky panky" he said giving them the key.

They stared at him.

"Hanky Panky? Professor?" Jason said, managing by some miracle to keep a straight face.

"You know… Intercourse" Dumbledore sighed with the air of someone resigned to a highly amused trio of teenagers snickering like children.

Which they did, for at least ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason was sitting opposite Harry, a chess board between them, Harry was frowning at the board, brow creased with concentration, he looked up at Jason who was twirling Harry's queen between his fingers.

"Give up?" He teased, dropping the queen onto the table, Harry smiled, moving his bishop to the side, he grinned and looked at Jason smugly.

"Check!"

"Aaaand Check Mate" Jason laughed as he took the bishop with his Queen, Harry cursed as the Queen lifted her chair and broke it over the Kings head, then to Harry's confusion she crouched over the Kings head and moved up and down.

"Did you enchant the pieces again?" Harry sighed as he began packing the set away, Jason cackled and applauded his Queen.

"I saw Dudley doing it once on one of his games" He laughed "I think he called it a tea bag?" He shrugged, standing up and flexing his arms.

"I'm bored" He stated loudly and looked at Harry exasperatedly, "When's Hermione getting here?"

"She said she would be in the library for a few more hours yet man" Harry sighed as he stood up too, it was boring, he and Jason had been waiting in the room that Dumbledore had managed to get for them.

It was nice and had warm drapes and was lit by the setting sun, which was much better than the underground lighting in the Slytherin dormitories, Harry wasn't too keen on walking around the corridors, in the brief walk from Dumbledore's office to his new sleeping quarters he had already been asked three times what it was like to be put in his rightful place by Weasley.

"We need to get our rep back" Jason said, looking at harry.

"What rep? The Gryffindor's don't like me, the Slytherins don't accept me, and the Ravenclaws acknowledge me because I got the highest grades in charms and the Hufflepuffs well… actually they're pretty okay." Harry laughed, ticking off each house on his fingers.

"Still we need to put Weasel in his place" Jason said crossing his arms "its for his own safety, if his head gets any bigger he wont be able to fit through the great hall doors"

"Very true my dear Watson" Harry said as he pondered how to best retaliate.

"I think I'm the smart one here" Jason said raising an eyebrow, the doors at that moment burst open and Hermione ran in, tears streaked her face and she ran straight into Harrys arms.

Harry stumbled shocked and once he saw Hermione's his stomach went cold with fury, a red hand print was apparent on her cheek.

"Where is he?" He asked surprising himself with how calm his voice sounded even though his heart was wrenching and his stomach was flipping with rage.

"In the library" she sobbed, slowly gaining her composure in the safety of Harry's embrace, "He grabbed me and asked me if I would be his girlfriend now that he proved he was better than you"

Jason swore and Harry bit back a snarl.

"And then I told him even with your magic dampened your still twelve times the wizard he is and he s-slapped me" she said hiccupping.

"Stay here" Harry ordered and seeing the look in his eye Hermione shook her head.

"no harry you'll just get into trouble"

"I wont get caught, he can hurt me, not you" Harry growled, "He is going to learn the hard way what happens when you hit women".

Harry kissed her cheek and summoned his invisibility cloak, throwing it over his head he strode out of the secret passage.

He made his way to the library, weaving through the students that were making their way out for the night, he was in luck and found Ron and his two friends in the back of the library arguing.

"for the final time Seamus she deserved it" Ron spat, sitting back in a chair, Seamus and Dean looked at each other and back at Ron, who looked beside him and smiled.

"Looks like the little mud-blood left her bag, lets see if she has a diary" Ron sneered and went to open the bag.

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and turned the corner, Jason stood beside him, cracking his knuckles loudly but only harry could hear him.

"I don't think that belongs to you Weasel" Harry said coldly, his hand rotating slightly pushing his wand slowly into his hand.

Ron jumped like he had been electrocuted and tried a shaky laugh, he dropped the bag onto the ground with a thump and stood up, Seamus and Dean doing the same.

"Three of us here Potter" Ron drawled, his voice only shaking slightly, Harry would have been impressed if he wasn't so furious.

"Hardly a fair fight then" Harry retorted coolly, "would you like to go away and invite some more of your friends, even up the odds a bit"

"I could take you on by myself potter" Ron sneered, "In case you've forgotten this morning"

"Oh please Harry do the Castration Curse" Jason said putting his hands together in prayer.

That gave Harry an Idea.

"you know I probably would have left you alone" Harry said, "and if you lay a finger on my girlfriend again, no scratch that, if you harm another girl again you wont get of as easy as your about to, I will kill you"

Ron stared at Harry speechless, Jason looked at Harry slightly worriedly.

"But for now" Harry said and flicked his wrist and his wand sprang into his grip.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Locomotor Mortis" He barely even said the words, and all three fell forward Dean and Seamus were out cold and Ron was spluttering, face down on the table.

"I hope you learn this lesson" Harry snarled and whipped his wand down knocking out as well.

Jason looked at Harry who was breathing raggedly his hands shaking,

"You ok mate you kind went all Jekyll and Hyde right there"

"I'm fine..." Harry panted "Do you remember the amnesia curse that we found?"

"Yup" Jason said smiling "What's your plan?"

"your going to like this" Harry said, watching the smile turn into a beam of joy as he explained his plan to Jason.

They found Hermione sleeping when they got into their quarters an hour later.

Harry looked at her for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing her head, already the mark had faded and hopefully it would leave a bruise.

She stirred and Harry smiled as she looked at him sleepily, she held her arms open and harry got into the bed and slid into her embrace.

This was what he lived for, laying with the girl he loved, not thinking about the things most teenagers think about, just the thought of her body close to his, their hearts beating together, lost in the vast realm of peace, with no worries that could bother him.

Crazed serial killer after him, Didn't matter, Batshit crazy mass murderer slash snake guy after him, make an appointment.

Hermione's Hugs could save the world.

They woke to Jason slamming two syllables together, Harry flipped out of bed and reached for his wand.

Hermione shrieked and fell out of bed on top of harry who let out a gasp as Hermione's knee found his special place.

Jason howled with laughter and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his eyes as Harry mewled and Hermione gushed with apologies her face furiously red.

"F-f-f" Harry tried to say, winded.

"Use your words dear" Jason snorted holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

"F-F-Fuck y-you" Harry managed before folding in on himself completely.

The three of them made their way down to the great hall fifteen minutes later, Harry limping very slightly, Jason would take a sideways glance at Harry every few seconds and dissolve into laughter.

Hermione had remained apologetic for all of ten seconds before she too was overcome with a fit of giggles, so everyone time one would snigger it would set the other off.

"Glad to know you care" Harry sulked.

"Not as if your using them mate" Jason said as they walked through the great hall and Hermione looked around.

"Harry what did you do to Ron?" she asked worriedly, "He would never miss breakfast."

"Don't worry Mione" Harry said smiling, "He'll make an appearance"

And he did, ten minutes later Harry released the disillusionment charm.

Shrieks of surprise, then laughter and then a roar of sound as Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas all appeared bound gagged suspended ten metres from the ground upside down.

The most notable feature was the piece of anatomy that Harry had transfigured onto each of their foreheads and since they were upside down and all the blood was rushing to their head it caused a rather unimpressive bodily reaction for Ron.

No one saw Harry raise his hand and apparently fist bump mid-air.


End file.
